Emily and her secret
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily Fields has a secret, but what is it? And will the other girls find out? Maybe, or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily and her secret**

 **Emily Fields is mostly a woman, but she has a stiff secret. Since birth she's had a penis. It used to be kinda small, but last year when Emily turned 16, it suddenly grew to full porn-size aka 12 inches in length.**

By wearing baggy pants all the time, Emily try to hide her penis so her friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Paige, Alison and Mona won't find out.

Also the fact that Emily is gay doesn't make it any more easy to keep her penis a secret, casue she's had a huge crush on Alison since she was 12 and these days, whenever Alison is around, Emily get an erection.

This far, Alison's not noticed Emily's penis, but Emily is scared shitless that it will not take long until Alison finds out what's going on.

Aria sit next to Emily on the bus home from school.

On this day, Aria wear a tight latex dress in black. Seeing this makes Emily's penis hard.

"Ah, shit, shit, shit, no!" thinks Emily, crossing her legs slightly so that her friend can't see what's happening right now in Emily's crouch-area.

"Em, are you okay?" says Aria confused when she sees Emily blush and move a bit awkwardly in her seat as if she needs to poop soon.

"Sure I am, Aria. Nothing's wrong..." says Emily.

"Then why are you actin' as if ya gotta go to ladies' room now?" says Aria.

"I'm getting sick." says Emily.

"Okay. Whatever it is, don't spread it to me." says Aria.

"That's a deal." says Emily with a tiny weak smile.

"Is there a reason why you no longer wear awesome skinny jeans like me and the other girls?" says Aria. "After your birthday last year, you started to wear only baggy pants..."

"I got these ugly damn rashes on my legs from wearing tight pants so I decided to make baggy my style." says Emily.

"Oh, that sucks!" says Aria.

"Yeah, but maybe a few years from now I can wear skinny jeans once more." says Emily.

"Let's hope so. Baggy looks too casual." says Aria.

"I know, but I'd rather look casual than having rashes all over my legs, cause they were total pain." says Emily.

"I understand. We women want smooth beautiful legs." says Aria.

"Yes, we do." says Emily.

"Just an advice, maybe you should see a doctor about your legs. Perhaps they can provide you with a cream that makes your skin less sensitive." says Aria.

"No, it will probably go away by itself as long as I wear baggy pants for some time." says Emily, trying to seem happy.

"Okay." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Anyways, are we still having dinner at the Grille tomorrow night with the girls?" says Emily, changing the subject.

"Yeah, of course." says Aria. "Spencer's already made sure we get our favorite table in the corner."

"Cool." says Emily, as a natural smile spread across her face.

Emily and the other girls always have BFF dinner at the Grille once a month to celebrate their friendship and Emily enjoy those dinners a lot.

"There it is! The sweet happy Emily I know." says Aria, happy to see her friend smile again.

"Em, wanna hang out this afternoon?" says Aria.

"Uh...no, thanks. I've got homework to do and I also promised to help mom with dinner tonight." says Emily.

"Maybe another time then?" says Aria.

"Yeah, totally. Friday?" says Emily.

"Sounds good. Friday it is, girl." says Aria.

"Cool." says Emily.

Emily feel that her penis is no longer hard so she relax.

Aria notice that Emily seem less nervous now.

"You seem to feel better. That's awesome." says Aria.

"I truly feel better, for sure." says Emily in a happy tone.

Later, after dinner, Emily head into the bathroom and gives herself a handjob and after only 12 minutes she cum.

"Mmmm, that felt nice!" mumbles Emily.

Emily goes up to her bedroom and starts doing her homework.

"I need to find a way to tell the girls about my stupid damn penis, but how? They might think I'm a freak of nature and never talk to me again ever." thinks Emily.

The next day in school, Emily try her best to be happy.

"Hanna, excited about the BFF dinner tonight?" says Emily.

"Oh yeah! Totally fucking absolutely." says Hanna. "BFF dinner is the highlight of every month."

"I agree. It's so much fun." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Remember that you all need to be at the Grille by seven tonight." says Spencer.

"No problem." says Alison. "I'll make sure that all of us, including little Hanna-Boo, will be on time, Spence."

"Good. I hate when people are late." says Spencer.

"So do I. Late's for losers." says Aria.

"Mhm." mumbles Hanna.

"I need to get to class. See y'all later." says Spencer.

"I need to pee..." mumbles Emily as she run into a nearby bathroom.

She actually doesn't need to pee at all, she's just horny after she noticed how sexy Mona looks today.

"Damn!" says Emily as she sit down on the toilet, pull down her pants and starts to stroke her penis slowly.

20 minutes later.

"Awwww, yes!" moans Emily in pleasure as she reach her climax and spray cum all over the floor.

She clean up her cum and then run to class.

"Miss Fields, why are you so late? Explain." says Mr Alan Stone, the History teacher in a hard tone.

"Sorry, sir. I was, uh...pooping." says Emily, her voice very weak.

"Too much information. Take your seat, Emily." says Mr Stone.

"Okay..." says Emily as she sit down by her desk.

After school, Emily follow Alison to the mall.

"Em, please tell me that you're gonna wear something tight instead of those baggy pants at the BFF dinner." says Alison.

"I wish I could, but tight pants are bad for my skin..." says Emily.

"Since when?" says Alison.

"Last year...my birthday..." says Emily.

"C'mon, to me it's no surprise why you wear baggy all the time. You try to hide your sexy penis. And no fear, girl. I've not told anyone. I will keep your secret, sweetie." says Alison.

"When did you find out...?" says Emily.

"Nearly 2 months ago. We were watching that new romance movie and I noticed what happened between your legs during the sex scenes." says Alison.

"Then you must also know that I like girls, right...?" says Emily.

"I figured that out, yes." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Uh, okay..." says Emily.

"Em, can I please have a look?" says Alison.

"At what...?" says a very confused Emily.

"Your big sexy penis, of course." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"No." says Emily.

"Awww! Why not, sweetie?" says Alison.

"Because that would be perverted." says Emily. "I'm a girl, I'm not even supposed to have a penis."

"Awww, does my adorable little Emily need to cry?" says Alison, trying to comfort Emily.

"Maybe..." whisper Emily in a sad tone.

Alison gently pull Emily into a hug and Emily starts to cry.

"So, so...things will be fine, I promise." says Alison in a soft tone.

"Ali, you can't promise that for certain." mumbles Emily, still crying.

"Sure I can, baby Emily. No fear. You'll be happy again soon." says Alison.

"People will never think I'm cute again if they find out that I have a penis." says Emily through her tears.

"I will always think you're cute no matter what you have in your pants. My sweet cutie Emily. Penis or vagina, you could have none of them and even then I'd like you." says Alison.

Emily stop crying. She feel happy...and also horny and that surprise her a bit. Her penis get hard.

"Em, you have a hard on." says Alison with a sexy tone when she feel Emily's stiff penis close against her leg.

"Oopps!" says Emily.

"It's okay. No one can keep themselves from being turned on by me. I'm a sexy cute blonde chick." says Alison.

"True, but it's still kinda awkward. You're my buddy, not my girlfriend." says Emily.

"Perhaps I can be both. There's a nice bathroom not far away where we can have some fun, if you want that." says Alison in a soft warm tone.

"I wanna say no, but I have to say yes..." says Emily.

"Nice! This way." says Alison as she gently take Emilly's hand and lead her to an almost empty part of the mall.

Alison shows Emily a bathroom. They enter and Alison close and locks the door.

"I'm kinda nervous. Little me is a virgin. Have only masturbated." says Emily.

"No fear. We'll take things nice and slow and gentle so you can relax." says Alison in a sweet friendly tone.

"Thanks, Ali, you're so good to me." says Emily.

"Of course, sweetie." says Alison.

"Ali, how do we start...?" says Emily.

"By you showing me that penis you have." says Alison. "I wanna see it."

Emily drop her baggy pants to the floor and her penis pop out. It's all stiff and ready.

"OMG, what a cool cock!" says Alison in very positive surprise.

Alison slowly reach out with her right hand towards Emily's cock as if she was afraid of it a bit.

"Yeah, wrap your hand around my penis...uh, I mean cock." says Emily in a sexy tone. "Just remeber to be gentle."

"Always." says Alison as she gently grasp Emily's cock and begin to stroke it slow and nice.

"Mmmm, give me a handjob, Ali my friend." whisper Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison gives Emily a nice soft gentle handjob.

"Awww, it feels so good." moans Emily with a cute smile.

"I hope so, baby." whisper Alison as she giggle a bit.

"I'm gonna cum soon." says Emily.

"Cool. Splash it on my mouth." says Alison.

"Really? I've had so many amazing dreams about getting to cum on your plump red lips." says Emily.

"Wow! It's so sexy that you've had naughty dreams about me." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily with a sexy smile.

10 minutes later.

"Shit, so sexy!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum all over Alison's mouth.

"Yummy!" says a happy Alison.

"I need to go home so I have time to shower and help mom a bit before the BFF dinner." says Emily.

"Okay, see ya tonight, girl." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

4 hours later, Emily arrive at the Grille for the BFF dinner.

She is wearing a tight blue top and baggy white pants.

"Hi, Em." says Aria who get there only a few seconds after Emily.

"Hi, ladies." says Spencer who was there before them and of course the first one there as well.

"Hi, girls." says Hanna, Alison and Mona when they show up.

The only girl who's not there...is Paige.

"Uh, where's Paige?" says Mona.

"I've not seen her since school." says Alison.

"I hope she's not sick." says Emily.

"Here she is." says Spencer when she sees Paige walking up to them.

The girls enter the Grille.

"I'm so hungry." says Hanna.

"So am I." says Mona.

They all take their seat by the table.

"Em, why are you the only one of us who's never dated anyone?" says Paige.

"Uh...guess I've not found the 'right person' yet." says Emily.

"I think you have." says Alison, giving Emily a subtle smile.

"Mmm, perhaps so. I know who you think about." says Emily.

"Ali, who is Em's crush?" says Hanna.

"I promised Em to never tell." says Alison in a mature tone.

"Okay..." mumbles Hanna.

"Em, is it Daniel Rocksen?" says Mona.

"No. He's disgusting." says Emily.

"Really?" says Mona.

"Yeah. He's a perv." says Emily.

"Actually he is." says Spencer. "He almost raped Sophie Gharton."

"I didn't know that." says Mona.

"Your food, ladies." says a waiter as he walk up to the table with the food that Spencer ordered ahead via internet.

"Hi there." says Mona.

"Pasta and bacon?" says the waiter.

"That's mine." says Spencer.

"Jumbo burger with curly fries?"

"Me." says Hanna with a charming smile.

"Sushi with hot sauce?"

"That's for me." says Aria.

"Pizza with extra onions?"

"And that's mine." says a happy Emily.

"Beef and rice?"

"Over here." says Paige.

"Fish and rice?"

"Mine, sir." says Alison.

"Then vegan toast must be for you."

"Yeah." says Mona.

The handsome waiter place the different foods in front of each girl and then smile at them before leaving the table.

"Spence, no alcohol...?" says Hanna.

"Tomorrow's a school-day so no beer, wine or any alcohol of any type." says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

"Fuck!" says Hanna.

The girls eat in nice comfortable silence.

After the dinner, Alison whisper something to Emily.

While the other girls leave the Grille, Alison and Emily sneak into a bathroom.

Alison close and locks the door.

"I wanna give you a blowjob, Em. I bet no one's done that you yet." says Alison.

"True. I've never had my cock sucked by anyone." says Emily.

"It's really bigger than any cock I've ever sucked before. Not sure if my mouth can even take it." says Alison.

Alison goes down on her knees in front of Emily and then lean forward and wrap her red plump lips around the stiff firm shaft of Emily's big sexy cock.

The cock does fit in Alison's mouth just fine.

Alison starts to give Emily a magnificent blowjob.

It's clear that Emily enjoy it and that Alison is a pro at sucking cock.

"Oh my gosh! This feels so fuckin' divine! Yeah! Keep goin' with that, babe!" moans Emily.

"Keep it down, Em. I don't want the entire Grille to hear your dirty talk." says Alison gently as she take her left sock and put it into Emily's mouth to keep her silent.

Alison then goes back to sucking Emily's stiff cock.

Emily moan inside her head, closing her eyes and simply enjoy what Alison does to her.

"OMG! So sexy!" thinks Emily.

25 minutes later.

"Fuuuuuck!" moans Emily in pleasure as she spit out the sock from her mouth and cum deep into Alison's throat.

Alison swallow all the cum easy, not even a single drop end up outside her mouth.

"How does my cum taste, Ali...?" says Emily.

"Like vanilla ice cream from heaven and I'm not surprised. Cum from such an adorable person such as you must taste amazing." says Alison.

"I need to go home now. See you tomorrow in school." says Emily.

Emily pull her pants back up and head home.

The next day.

"Hi, baby." says Alison when she meet Emily by the lockers in school.

"Hi, Alison." says Emily.

"Since when do you call Em baby?" says Aria, who are also by the lockers.

"Uh...probably yesterday." says Alison.

"What happened yesterday? I never saw you two after the dinner." says Aria.

"Nothing special. Em and I just had some 1 on 1 time." says Alison. "In the friendship way of course. I'm straight and I'm not sure if Emily love boys or girls."

"I like girls." says Emily.

"That's kinda obvious. Have never seen you look at a hot guy." says Aria. "I've known for some time that your heart beat for cute chicks."

"Still there's no girl I could see myself in a serious relationship with." says Emily.

This makes Alison feel sad. She thought that her and Emily was together.

Aria walk away to class.

"Relax, Ali. I love you." whisper Emily. "And in case you don't believe me this shows how much I'm into you, girl."

Emily gesture to her crouch-area, showing Alison that her cock is hard.

"Awww! You really do love me, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Keep it down, don't want people to know." says Emily.

"Oh, sorry. Wanna skip Maths and go find a bathroom and play instead, baby Emily?" whisper Alison with a seductive smile.

"Sounds fun, but I really need good results in Math or I have to repeat this year." says Emily.

"Ah yeah, good point. I need the same, actually." says Alison. "Do you have free period after lunch?"

"I do." says Emily.

"Then I know how we can spend it. By having sex." whisper Alison in a warm erotic tone.

"Mmm, yummy. I can barely wait." whisper Emily with a cute smile.

"Neither can I, baby." whisper Alison.

Emily and Alison walk to Maths-class.

4 hours later it's free period for Emily and Alison.

They sneak into a bathroom in least crowded part of Rosewood High.

"OMG, your cock's already hard." says Alison when Emily pull down her pants.

"It's been hard since we talked by the lockers this morning. That's why I couldn't focus much in class today." says Emily.

"Mmm, cool." says Alison.

"Yeah. Ali, off with the pants 'cause I wanna have real sex this time. I want to push my cock into your pussy." says Em.

"Awww! Thought you'd never say that to me, baby Emily. Take me! Make me your girl forever." says Alison.

Alison pull down her keans and her G-string.

Emily gently push Alison so Alison has her back against the wall.

"Ready?" says Emily.

"I was born ready. Just fuck me! Please..." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily. "If I don't do it right, tell me, okay? I've never done this before."

Emily gently and slowly slide her cock into Alison's soft pussy.

"Little bit faster, Emily!" moans Alison.

"Sure." says Emily as she push her cock all the way into the deep of Alison's pussy.

"Shit, that feels so nice!" moans Alison as Emily's cock hit the back wall of her pussy. "I love this."

"Awww, so do I, Alison..." whisper Emily. "It feels really good. Mmm."

"Remember to pull out when you gotta cum. If you don't do that, I might get pregnant." says Alison.

"Of course, I promise." says Emily.

25 minutes later.

Emily pull out her cock from Alison's awesome pussy.

"Ahhhh, yeah! Fuck, so damn nice!" moans Emily as she spray her cum over Alison's left leg.

"Wow! Such a big beautiful blast of cum, girl. You can compete with the best guys I've had." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks so much!" says a happy Emily, happy that she did it right on her first fuck-session ever.

"No problem, baby Emily. You fucked me perfect. It didn't seem like you're a beginner." says Alison, also happy.

"Maybe, but I am a beginner." says Emily.

"I believe you. Still you were awesome." says Alison.

"So were you." says Emily. "I'm so glad that my first time was with you and not some crappy person who doesn't like me."

"Em, my baby. You're amazing and don't let anyone say otherwise." says Alison.

"Awww! You says such sweet adorable things." says Emily.

"Of course. I love you." says Alison.

"Ali, promise that you really do love and aren't just messing with my mind or something." says Emily.

"Em, my sweetie. I love you so much, I promise." says Alison as she gives Emily a sexy erotic kiss.

"I believe you." says Emily with a cute little laugh.

"Awesome." says Alison.

Emily's cock suddenly get hard again.

"Oh my gosh, not done yet, baby Emily?" says Alison.

"Apparently not." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Sorry, Em. You may not be done, but I am." says Alison with a friendly tone.

"Okay. I'll take care of it myself then." says Emily.

Alison leave the bathroom while Emily gives herself a handjob.

12 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Emily as she cum and spray it into the toilet.

The next day is a Saturday so Emily get a few extra hours of sleep.

Only a few short seconds after the cool digital clock on Emily's nightstand show 11.00, Emily's mom, Pam Fields enter the room.

The sound of her mom entering the room, wakes Emily up from the sex dream she was having. A tiny moan escape from her mouth and she quickly grab an extra balanket from the floor to hide her huge erection.

"Em, are you okay?" says Pam. "You moaned..."

"You just surprised me, that's all." says Emily with a smile.

"Okay. Sorry about that. I made you breakfast." says Pam.

Pam place a tray with food on Emily's nightstand.

"Awww! Thanks, you're the best mommy a girl like me could ask for." says Emily and she truly mean that.

"Enjoy." says Pam as she leave the room.

Emily close and lock the door to her room, turn on her computer and eat her breakfast and slowly stroke her cock while watching some porn.

"Mmm, so much fun. Bacon-sandwich, apple-juice and porn. Pretty much the ultimate morning for a girl with a cock." says Emily.

2 hours later, Emily meet up with Alison in the park.

"I had such a nice morning." says Emily.

"Oh yeah, how?" says Alison.

"Breakfast in bed along with porn and masturbation." says Emily.

"Sounds sexy. Too fuckin' bad I wasn't there with you, baby Em." says Alison with a smile.

"I actually prefer to be alone in the morning." says Emily.

"That's okay. I can have you for other times." says Alison.

"Of course, Ali. I love you." says Emily.

"Wanna go behind those trees over there and I can give you a nice little blowjob?" says Alison.

"No. Sex in public is against the law. I don't wanna go to jail." says Emily.

"Em, don't be a wimp. No one will find out." says Alison.

"I won't do it. Sorry..." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Let's get ice cream." says Emily.

"Awww! Em, it's so cute that you still love ice cream, just like when we were little kids." says Alison.

"So, ice cream?" says Emily.

"Sure, if there's raspberry ice cream. That's my favorite flavor." says Alison.

"Nice." says Emily.

7 minutes later, Emily and Alison sit on a bench in the park, eating ice cream.

"Ali, thanks for being with me, both as my friend and my sex-buddy." says Emily.

"No problem, I enjoy it all, Em. You're so cute and sexy and you have a nice big cock." says Alison.

"Before you and became a couple I kinda wished that I didn't have a cock, but now I'm so happy that I do." says Emily.

"I can understand why it used to feel weird for you to be a girl and have a cock. Most girls have a pussy." says Alison.

"Yeah and it's difficult for me to keep it a secret." says Emily.

"I'll protect you from danger, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Awww, thanks!" says Emily in a cute sweet tone.

"Does your parents know about your cock?" says Alison.

"They think I had surgery to remove it a few years ago. I never told them that I decided to keep it." says Emily.

"If you used to hate it, why did you keep it...?" says Alison confused.

"I was a wimp. I didn't have the confidence to go through with the surgery." says Emily. "Now I am glad I decided to keep my cock."

"I'm glad you did too. It would have been such a waste if a sexy cock like yours would have been cut off and thrown into the trash." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Are you gonna tell your parents that you still have a cock?" says Alison.

"No, they wouldn't understand. If I told them, they would get mad at me for keeping it." says Emily.

"I love your cock, Em." says Alison.

"Yeah, I know and I do too." says Emily.

"Let's go somewhere private 'cause I wanna give you a blowjob." says Alison.

"Okay. Where?" says Emily.

"My bedroom. Mom and dad aren't home so no one will find out what we do." says Alison. "C'mon, baby Emily."

"Okay. Let's go." says Emily.

"Hi, can I hang out with you two?" says Paige as she walk up to Emily and Alison.

"Another time. Em and I kinda have plans, just the two of us. Sorry..." says Alison.

"Okay. See ya." says Paige as she walk away.

20 minutes later in Alison's bedroom.

"I can't wait to suck your cock, Emily." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Emily.

Emily drop her pants and her cock pop out.

Alison gently wrap her mouth around it, giving Emily a sexy blowjob.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

After 45 minutes, Emily cum into Alison's mouth.

Alison just smile and swallow all of the cum that Emily's cock produce.

"Yummy!" says a happy Alison as she lick her lips in a sexy way.

"I'm glad you love the taste of my cum, Ali. It makes me happy." says Emily in a cute happy tone.

"Your cum taste amazing." says Alison.

"I should go home now." says Emily as she pull her pants back up and leave.

"See ya." says Alison.

At the same time.

"Aria, I'm worried about Emily. She's not been herself lately." says Mona.

"I'm sure she's okay." says Aria.

"Really? I don't think so." says Mona.

"Well, ask her then if you're so sure something's wrong." says Aria in a serious mature tone.

"I don't dare to. She might get mad at me." says Mona.

"She will not. Emily is a sweetie." says Aria.

"You're right..." says Mona. "I still don't wanna ask her though."

"Okay. Just do what you feel is the best." says Aria.

"I'll follow my heart. It will show me the right path." says Mona.

"Wow! That sounded like me." says Aria.

"You're an influence on me." says Mona.

"And that's truly a good thing. I'm glad that you listen to me." says Aria.

"Of course, you're my friend." says Mona.

"I value our friendship highly." says Aria.

"I do too. Sorry. I have a few things to take care of. See ya." says Mona as she leave.

The next day.

"Baby Emily...wanna go for a walk?" says Alison.

"Sure." says Emily.

"Awww, you're so damn cute that it makes my pussy all wet." says Alison.

"Ali, such a naughty girl you are." says Emily with a small laugh.

"Of course I am, baby Emily. I'm a horny little slut." says Alison with a teasing seductive smile.

"You're my slut, only mine, nobody else's, remeber that." says Emily.

"I'm yours, Em. Only yours." says Alison.

"Sexy. Let's go for a walk." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Em, is everything okay?" says Mona.

"Sure. Never better." says Emily.

"Really? You've not been yourself lately and I'm worried." says Mona.

"Trust me, Mona. I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me." says Emily.

"Okay, if you tell me your deepest secret." says Mona.

"No, that's something I can't reveal to you." says Emily.

"C'mon, please. I promise to not tell anyone." says Mona.

"Fine!" says Emily in slight anger. "Follow me into the bathroom."

"What...?" says Mona confused.

Mona is confused, but she still follow Emily into the bathroom.

Emily close and lock the door.

"This is my secret..." says Emily as she drop her pants.

Emily's cock pop out.

"Is that a...? Is that a cock? How?" says Mona.

"I've had it all my life. I'm a girl, but I have a cock. There's more. Ali know this and she and I have been having sex for some days now. She's given me blowjobs and I've fucked her pussy once." says Emily.

"Oh my gosh!" says Mona. "I must be dreaming..."

"You are not dreaming. It's real." says Emily.

"Mmm, cool." says Mona as she goes down on her knees in front of Emily.

Mona gently wrap her mouth around Emily's cock and starts to give her a blowjob.

"Mona, stop...no, keep goin'...it feels so good. I'm cum soon!" moans Emily.

Mona suck faster.

"No, slow down or I'm gonna...oh, shit, here I cuuuummmm!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum deep into Mona's throat.

Mona swallow it with a smile.

"Yummy!" says a happy Mona.

"Cool." says Emily, who is just as happy.

"Yeah, thanks for the cum. I need to go now. Bye." says Mona as she leave the bathroom.

2 hours later.

"Ali, I had to tell her." says Emily. "She...she...she sucked my cock."

"That's okay. She's one of my buddies too. I can share you with her." says Alison.

"Like a multi-part relationship?" says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison. "Tonight we can have trio-sex, you, me and Mona."

"Sounds sexy. Makes my cock half-hard." says Emily.

"Awsome!" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"I'll ask Mona id she is up for your trio-idea." says Emily.

"Okay. See ya later, Em." says Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

45 minutes later.

"Mona, do you wanna have some trio-sex with me and Ali tonight?" says Emily.

"Sure, that could be fun." says Mona.

"Awesome! Be at Alison's at eight, okay?" says Emily.

"Okay. See you there, Em." says Mona.

"Yep!" says a happy Emily.

Later that night at the DiLaurentis-house.

Alison, Mona and Emily go up to Alison's bedroom.

"Okay, time for sex." says Alison as she close and lock the door.

"My cock is ready." says Emily as she pull down her blue sweatpants. Her cock pop out and it's already hard.

"Em, you have a really cool schlong." says Mona as she blush a bit.

"Mona, use the word 'cock' instead, it's more sexy." says Alison.

"Okay...sorry. Emily, you have a sexy cock." says Mona.

"Awww, thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

Mona and Alison pull off their skirts and panties.

"So, who do you wanna bang first, Em?" says Alison.

"You, girl." says Emily.

Alison goes down on all 4 on the bed and Emily push her cock into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her doggy style.

"Mmmm, yeah! That feels so damn good." moans a happy Alison.

"Ali, you have such a soft pussy. I love that." whisper Emily in a warm erotic tone.

"Awww! Thanks, Emily." says Alison.

"You're...totaly...welcome..." moans Emily. "Ali, you're so..."

"I am so what, baby Emily?" says Alison.

"So sexy." whisper Emily.

"Of course." says Alison.

25 minutes later.

"Mona, now I'm gonna fuck you too." says Emily as she pull out her cock from Alison's pussy.

Mona switch place with Alison and Emily push her cock into Mona's pussy.

"Em, you're so big..." moans Mona.

"Does it hurt...? Want me to stop?" says Emily, afraid that she is hurting Mona.

"No, it feels good. Keep going." says Mona.

"Okay." says Emily as she starts to fuck Mona nice and slow.

"Yeah, your cock is amazing!" moans Mona.

"And your pussy adorable." says Emily. "Not as nice Alison's, but still really good."

"I'm glad you think my pussy is so damn awesome." says Alison.

25 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum." says Emily.

"Cum in her." says Alison.

"Ah, shit yeah!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum inside Mona's pussy.

"Yeah, cum in me, Emily!" moans Mona as she get her orgasm.

Emily pull out her cock from Mona's pussy and Alison giggle when she sees that Emily's cock is still hard.

"Wow, not done yet, Emily?" says Alison, teasing Emily in a friendly way.

"Apparently not." says Emily.

"We must take care of that." says Alison. "Mona, make room."

Mona get up from the bed. Emily get on her back on the bed and Alison lower herself down onto Emily's cock and starts to ride her.

"Awww, shit yeah! This feels so naughty and sexy. I fuckin' love it and I love you, baby Emily." moans Alison as she bounce up and down and up and down on Emily's strong sexy cock.

15 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum inside Alison's pussy.

"Fuckin' awesome!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Em, thanks for last night. I did really enjoy it when you shot your cum deep into my awesome pussy. It felt so damn sexy." says Alison.

"I had fun too. Sex is very nice." says Emily.

"I know." says Alison.

"Do you think Mona had fun too?" says Emily.

"She seemed happy." says Alison.

"Yeah, she did." says Emily.

"Let's go and get lunch." says Alison.

"Where?" says Emily.

"Duh! At the Grille, of course." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I'll pay as a thank you for the awesome cum-blast you put in me last night, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Awww, so sweet of you." says Emily.

After lunch, Emily and Alison go for a walk in the park.

"That was a nice lunch, especially when you gave me a handjob under the table." says Emily.

"I know. You shot your cum on my burger and then I ate that burger. It was yummy." says Alison.

"I'm glad you love the taste of my cum." says Emily.

"You have the best cum ever." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"It's true, Em. I've swallowed cum from many guys, but none of them has such sweet yummy cum as you do." says Alison. "Baby Emily...you are amazing."

"I do my best." says Emily.

"I could never ask for more." says Alison.

"Awww! Cute." says Emily.

"You're cute, baby Emily!" says Alison.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yeah, really." says Alison.

"I love when you call me baby Emily. It's adorable." says Emily.

"I'm glad you like it." says Alison.

"See you later, Ali. I have some homework to do." says Emily as she goes home.

The next day.

"Em, do you wanna hang out...?" says Paige.

"Sure. What you think we should do?" says Emily.

"Perhaps go to the gym and work out. Today's free entry day." says Paige.

"Okay..." says Emily. She feel scared like she could almost shit her pants. Usually she work out alone because working out often make her horny and she doesn't want Paige to see her cock.

"Is something wrong?" says Paige, who notice that Emily seem sad.

"No, me is fine." says Emily with a faked smile.

"Cool. Let's go to the gym." says Paige.

At the gym, Emily does her best to think about vomit, poop and other disgusting things so her cock doesn't get hard.

"Em, I love working out. It makes me feel strong." says Paige with a smile.

Seeing how sweaty and focused Paige is, soon becomes too much for Emily.

"I need to pee..." mumbles Emily and then she sneak out to the bathroom.

She enter the bathroom, close and lock the door and then she pull down her pants and gently stroke her own cock.

After 12 minures, she cum and spray it all across the floor.

"Damn, me cum a lot..." mumbles Emily when she use a towel to wipe away the mess she made on the floor. She then leave the bathroom.

When she get back to the main gym area, Paige practice kickboxing against a big leather punching-bag.

"Em, there you are. You took a longh time to pee." says Paige when she sees Emily.

"Sorry about that. Kinda havin' a weak bladder today." says Emily.

"Why?" says Paige.

"I ate fro-yo last night and my bladder-control always get fucked up by that." says Emily.

"Really? Okay." says Paige, returning her attention to her kickboxing.

"Sorry..." says Emily.

"It's fine, Em. When I drink beer, my bladder jumps to Mach 4 like crazy so I do understand your situation." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. You're so sweet." says Emily.

"I try to be." says Paige with a cute laugh.

"And you're doing really great." says Emily.

The next day.

"Wow, did you get horny from lookin' at Paige? Cool." says Alison

"I did. My cock got all stiff like a dang tower." says Emily. "It was truly more than a little embarrassing. On the 'wanting to sink through the floor and be gone' kinda level."

"Awww, sweet sexy little, baby Emily!" says Alison as she gives Emily a nice warm hug.

"Alison, I love you so much!" says a very happy Emily.

"I'm always here for you, as long as you want me to." says Alison.

"That's forever." says Emily. "Me want you to be mine forever."

"Em, I want that a lot too." says Alison.

"So maybe someday we'll be wife and wife." says Emily.

"I'd love to be your wife, baby Emily." says Alison.

"I'd love to be your wife too." says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're so sexy and cute, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Emily?" says Alison.

"Later, Ali. Later." says Emily. "Right now I enjoy talking to you, girl."

"Okay." says Alison.

"Ali, where did you learn to give such awesome blowjobs?" says Emily.

"From watching a lot of porn." says Alison.

"That makes sense." says Emily with a tiny laugh.

"It totally does." says Alison.

"Ali, see you later. I promised Hanna to spend some time with her today." says Emily.

"Okay. See ya later, Em." says Alison.

Emily put on her blue jacket, grab her purse and then leave.

20 minutes later, Emily enter Hanna's bedroom.

"Em, there you are. Cool that you decided to show up." says Hanna.

"Kinda obvious that I would, you know I promised to hang out with you today." says Emily.

"Awww, how sweet of you!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

Suddenly for no reason at all and against Emily's will, her pants drop to the floor and her cock pop out. It's not hard at the moment, but it's still big.

"Em, you have a...a...a...schlong! Aren't you a female?" says Hanna confused.

"I'm a girl, but I was born with a penis instead of a vagina. Don't know why." says Emily.

"Your cock is big." says Hanna.

"Please don't tell Aria and Paige about this." says Emily.

"No fear, Em. Wait a sec, does Ali and Mona know about this?" says Hanna.

"Uh, yeah..." says Emily. "Can't tell you any details."

"Okay." says Hanna.

Emily pull her pants back up.

She tighten the waistband of the pants so they won't drop again.

"Em, do you ever use that cock, for like masturbation or something?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about that." says Emily.

"Okay, sorry..." says Hanna.

"No problem, Han. I'm not mad at you." says Emily with a cute adorable smile.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Hanna, how's things with you and Caleb?" says Emily.

"Good, actually. We're back together." says Hanna. "I forgave him for working with Jenna. He didn't do it to mess with us, he was just trying to make some cash."

"I'm glad you two are a couple again." says Emily.

"Yeah, so am I. It was so sad to not have a boyfriend." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Em, what did you get on that damn History-test...? I got an F..." says Hanna.

"Uh...B plus, actually. I was so surprised when I found out." says Emily.

"Cool. Congrats, Em." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"I bet Spencer got a fucking A plus just like she always do." says Hanna.

"Probably. I'll ask her later." says Emily.

"Can you stroke your cock in front of me. I love a good masturbation show." says Hanna.

"No, if you wanna see such things ask your boyfriend." says Emily.

"Oh, but your cock's bigger than his." says Hanna.

"Really? I will not do that in front of you, Han." says Emily.

"Why? Aren't you my BFF anymore?" says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Of course I'm your BFF. I just don't want to masturbate for you, okay?" says Emily.

"Okay. Not gonna force you to do it, Emily." says Hanna.

"Thanks for being nice, Han." says Emily.

"I'm the adorable Hanna-Boo and I'm always nice. Very sweet." says Hanna.

"Awww!" says Emily.

"Wanna play the My Little Pony video game just like we did when we were little kindergarten kids?" says Hanna.

"Mmm, yes. That could be fun, being childish for a while." says Emily.

Hanna and Emily play the My Little Pony video game for a few hours.

"Awww, feels like I'm a cute 6 year old little girl again." says Hanna.

"Oh, but these tells everyone that you're nearly an adult." says Emily as she gently touch Hanna's boobs through the fabric of the white top that Hanna is wearing.

"That feels good, Em. You have such gentle hands." says Hanna.

"Uh...thanks..." says Emily as she blush and remove her hand from Hanna's firm boobs.

"You're welcome." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Are you turned on?" says Emily.

"No, not really. At least not yet, but maybe soon." says Hanna.

"Please don't. You're just my awesome friend, not my crush." says Emily.

"Aye, Emily. I understand." says Hanna, doing a fake soldier voice.

"Chill, girl. I'm not an army colonel." says Emily.

"No, but your dad is." says Hanna.

"Yeah, dad is awesome." says Emily.

"I wish my daddy was cool too." says Hanna.

"He seems kinda cool." says Emily.

"Oh, he's not." says Hanna.

"I remember this part of this video game. I'm gonna win." says Emily.

"No way! Hanna-Boo's gonna beat you." says Hanna, being all childish.

"You're welcome to try." says Emily.

"I'll try to win, for sure." says Hanna.

5 minutes later, Emily has won.

"I told you I'd win." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah, me was all wrong." says Hanna. "I lost."

The next day.

"Ali, please give me a blowjob..." whisper Emily into Alison's left ear.

"Sure, baby Emily. Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes." says Alison.

10 minutes later, Emily enter the small bathroom where Alison is waiting for her.

"Hi, baby Emily. Show me your cock." says Alison with a seductive smile.

"Of course." says Emily with a smile as she drop her pants so that her cock pop out.

"Yeah, your cock is still beautiful." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Emily and starts to gently suck Emily's big cock.

"Awww, mmmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

Emily clearly enjoy the blowjob that Alison gives her.

"Keep going slow like that, it feels so good." moans Emily.

25 minutes later.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum into Alison's mouth.

Alison swallow all of Emily's cum with a sexy smile.

"Yummy cum you have." says Alison in a warm erotic voice.

"Thanks, Alison." says a happy Emily.

"Baby Emily...you're so cute. I love you." says Alison.

"And I love you." says Emily.

"Em..." says Alison.

"Yes...?" says Emily.

"Your cock is still hard." says Alison.

"I know, because you called me baby Emily and because your voice is so nice and erotic." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Want me to suck your cock again?" says Alison.

"No, me is good for now." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"I wanna go to the mall now. Usually I'd never skip school for that, but today's an exception." says Emily.

"Sounds nice. Meet me by the lockers in 20 minutes. I have a small thing I need to do first." says Alison.

"And what's that?" says Emily.

"Really can't tell you. Secret." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Oh, okay. See you in 20." says Emily.

20 minutes later by the lockers.

"Hi, Em." says Alison as she walk up to Emily who just grab her jacket from her locker.

"Hi, Alison." says Emily.

Alison open her own locker, put a black paper bag in there and then close and lock her locker again.

"Okay. All done here, mall next, Emily my sweetie." says Alison as she give Emily a brief kiss on the neck.

"Mmm, turns me on. Cock's getting hard." mumbles Emily.

"Awww, after the mall we'll take care of that." whisper Alison.

20 minutes later at the mall.

"Look at this white satin dress. I should buy it. My body is perfect for clothes like this." says Alison as she finds a sexy white satin dress.

"If you wear that, I will find it even harder to keep myself from having sex with you." says Emily.

"Oh, cute!" says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Mmm, you're cute." whisper Emily.

"Thanks, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Are you gonna buy the dress?" says Emily.

"I think so, it's so sexy and...ooops! Me don't have 420 $ to spend right now." says Alison, who notice the price on the dress.

"Aww, Ali. How about I pay half of it and you can pay me back with an awesome powerful sex-session tonight?" says Emily.

"Oh, sounds good. It's a deal, baby Em." says Alison.

They buy the dress and Emily buy new baggy leather pants for herself.

2 hours later, Emily get home.

"Emily, why did you not show up for Math-class today? Your teacher called earlier and told me you weren't there. Please explain." says Mrs Fields.

"Mom, sorry..." says Emily. "Ali and I went shopping."

"Okay...well, I can't be mad at you, Em. Do your homework before dinner." says Mrs Fields.

"Yes, mom." says Emily as she goes up to her room.

As she enter her room, she open her school-bag and pull out her History books.

She then take a seat on her bed and starts doing her homework.

"Hmmm, at the Battle of Hastings, the victorius troops where under the command of...? Alexander the Great...no, that's fuckin' wrong. Napoleon? No, not him. Buffalo Bill, maybe...? Oh no, absolutely not." says Emily.

History has never been Emily's best subject.

"Damn! Who can it be? It's not Julius Caesar or King Edward III." says Emily. "Oh, hold on a sec...it's William the Conqueror."

5 hours later.

"Oh my gosh, finally I'm done with this." says Emily as she put away her school books.

Emily change into her new leather pants and a red t-shirt that says 'Do me' on it in black script.

40 minutes later, someone knock on the window.

"Alison?" says Emily surprised when she open the window and sees her girlfriend, on a ladder outside, having climbed up that way.

"Hi, baby Emily. I figured your parents still don't know that you and me are a thing so I decided to enter through the window to avoid having to answer awkward questions from your mom...or worse, your dad." says Alison.

"Oh, good point. My parents would get kinda mad at me if they find out that you and I are in a sexual relationship. They still see me as a kid." says Emily.

"Awww, sweet sexy Emily. Ready for some fun?" says Alison.

"Yeah, soon. Get me in the mood, Ali. Please." says Emily.

"Like this?" says Alison as she gently pull Emily into a tight hug and then sneak a hand down Emily's pants and grab a soft hold of Emily's big cock.

"Mmmm, good. Like that, yes." whisper Emily.

"Baby Emily, your cock is so firm and sexy." says Alison with a seductive smile.

"Ali, you so know what I love." says Emily.

"Of course, baby Emily." says Alison.

Alison pull down Emily's pants and then goes down on her knees and starts to give Emily a blowjob.

"Oh, yeah! Suck my stiff cock, Ali. This feels so nice." moans Emily.

Alison starts to suck a bit harder and faster.

Emily close her eyes and smile, clealry enjoying it very much.

"Mmm! Ali, don't stop." moans Emily.

20 minutes later, Emily reach her climax.

"Fuck, awesome!" moans Emily as she cum into Alison's mouth.

"Aww, you cum for me, baby Emily!" says Alison in a childish tone as she smile and swallow all the warm soft cum.

"Of course. I love you." says Emily.

"I know and I love you." says Alison.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you." says Emily as she storke her dick, making it grow hard again.

"You're not done yet, baby? Cool. Put it in my pussy." says Alison.

"Ali, get ready." says Emily.

Alison climb into Emily's bed.

Emily goes on top of Alison and fucks her in the missionary-position.

"Mmm, yes, Emily! Do me like a man would. Not slow, fast and hard." moans Alison.

"Sure, my love." whisper Emily with a horny smile as she starts to fuck Alison harder and faster.

"Oh yeah!" moans Alison. "Just like that, mmm!"

"Ali, your pussy hugs my cock! That's awesome!" says Emily.

"Bang me all sexy like that, baby Emily!" moans Alison.

"Awwww, so cute you are!" says Emily.

"I'm adorable for you." whisper Alison.

"Yes, yes you are my little blonde fuck-buddy." whisper Emily.

"Mmm, yeah! Me is totally your fuck-buddy. Em, you are so sexy." moans Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Ali, I'm gonna cum..." says Emily.

"Cum in me, baby Emily! Do it, please!" moans Alison.

"Yeah, so sexy!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum inside Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! You cum so sexy!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm. "Em, this is so good."

"It was amazing." says Emily. "Thanks for a really nice sex-session."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

Alison walk up behind Emily who grab some books from her locker.

"Em, you're so hot." whisper Alison into Emily's ear.

"Ali, take it easy I don't wanna be horny right now. I have Science class in a few and I need to be able to focus 'cause I wanna get an A." says Emily.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe a quick fuck after lunch then?" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Mmm, maybe. If I don't need to poop after eating." says Emily.

"I understand. See ya later, Em." says Alison.

After lunch.

Emily place her blue plastic tray on the pile among others just like them, smile at the lunch lady and then walk out into the hallway.

"Hi, sweetie." says Alison, who stand by the door to the lunch room, waiting for Emily.

"Ali, aren't you gonna eat...?" says Emily.

"I already did." says Alison.

"Why didn't you sit with me then?" says Emily in a sad tone.

"Because if I did, people might figure out that you and I are in love with each other and I don't want everyone to know. Not yet, at least." says Alison.

"Oh, I understand." says Emily with a cute smile.

"My sweet baby Emily...let's find a private place so I can give you a sexy blowjob." whisper Alison in a seductive tone.

"Sounds nice." whisper Emily.

12 minutes later in a bathroom.

"Ali, I..." says Emily.

"You what, Emily?" says Alison.

"I need to poop..." says Emily.

"Oh, lucky for you we are in a bathroom." says Alison.

"Yes, but I've never pooped in front of someone before." says Emily.

"No fear, baby Emily. It's totally okay. Just poop if you need to. The smell, sound or anything else won't scare me away." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Emily.

Emily open the toilet lid, pull down her baggy sweatpants, take a seat on the toilet and poop.

Alison simply watch and smile.

Emily on the hand wish that she was alone and that the girl she love didn't see her when she poop.

"Don't forget to wipe once you're done." says Alison with a tiny smile.

"Ali, please don't talk like that." whisper Emily in a weak tone.

"Just wanna make sure you wipe your ass clean after pooping." says Alison.

5 minutes later, Emily is done pooping. She wipe her ass clean and then pull her pants back up.

Emily then flush the toilet.

"Baby Emily, down with the pants again. I'm gonna give you a blowjob." says Alison.

Emily look as if she is going to cry.

"Ali, how can you still love me after seeing me take a shit...?" says Emily.

"Aww, baby Emily!" says Alison in a nice comforting voice. "It's far from the first time I see another girl taking a shit and I love you very much so this doesn't make me feel uncomfortable one bit."

"Awww! Yay." says Emily with a bright smile.

Emily drop her pants and her cock pop out. It's hard.

Alison goes down on her knees and starts to give Emily a blowjob.

"Mmm, yes! Suck my big cock, Ali. It feels so good." moans Emily.

Alison smile as she suck Emily's cock at a nice sexy speed.

"Oh, it feels sexy." moans Emily with a smile.

22 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh, yeah!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum into Alison's mouth.

"Yummy." says a happy Alison as she swallow all of Emily's cum.

"Sexy." says a happy Emily as she bend down and gently touch Alison's strong neck.

"Really sexy." says Alison in a soft erotic tone.

"See you later. I need to get to History class." says Emily as she leave the bathroom.

"See ya, Em." says Alison.

Alison wash her mouth and then leave the bathroom too.

After school, Alison goes for a walk in the park.

"Emily is so hot." mumbles Alison.

"What?" says Noel Khan as he walk up to Alison.

"Nothing. Get away from me!" says Alison, all sassy and confident.

"Don't you like me anymore, Ali my sexy baby?" says Noel in a manly tone as he lean in and gives Alison a kiss.

"Ewww! Back away!" says Alison as she push Noel away.

"What's wrong? Last month you wanted to have sex with me." says Noel in anger.

"Yeah, but now I feel the total opposite." says Alison with a sassy smirk. "Leave me alone or I'll stab a hole in your balls."

"Fine! See ya never again, Ali. Chicks are weird." says Noel as he walk away.

"No, we women are amazing. If anyone's weird here it's you." says Alison.

At the same time, Emily is in her bedroom, trying to decide what to wear. Each pair of sweatpants she own is in need of being washed and in normal pants she has no chance of keeping her cock hidden.

"Oh no!" says Emily.

Emily sit down on the floor and cry a bit, in a low tone so her mom won't hear it.

45 minutes later, someone knock gently on the window. It's Alison.

Emily open and let Alison into the room.

"Em, have you been crying?" says Alison.

"Mhm, I have no pants to wear." says Emily in a sad tone.

"Awww, no problem. I think you look sexy with just a t-shirt on." says Alison.

"Yeah, so do I, but I promised mom to go do the grocery shopping so I need pants and all my sweatpants are down in the laundry room 'cause they need to be washed." says Emily.

"Em, no fear. Your girlfriend may never been a rose scout girl, but she's always ready." says Alison as she open her bag and pull out a pair of nice neon-pink sweatpants in Emily's size.

"Ali, thanks." says a happy Emily as she gives Alison a hug.

"No problems, baby Emily. Get those pants on and we'll head out and do that grocery shopping before your mom ask why you don't." says Alison in a sweet friendly tone.

"Okay." says a happy Emily as she put on the new pink sweatpants.

"Let's go, girl." says Alison with a bright cute smile.

Emily and Alison head to the grocery store.

An hour later, they are back at the Fields-house.

"Mom. We did the grocery shopping." says Emily as she place two paper bags full of things on the kitchen table.

"Good job, Emily." says Mrs Fields.

"Ali helped me." says Emily.

"In more ways than one." says Alison.

"Ali, don't be naughty." whisper Emily.

"Sorry." whisper Alison.

"Mom, can I sleep at Alison's tonight?" says Emily.

"Yes, Emily." says Mrs Fields.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Emily.

Only a short 10 minutes later has Emily packed a bag with what she need for a night away from home.

"Em, please tell me why you wanna sleep over tonight." whisper Alison.

"Here's a clue...it has something to do with sex." whisper Emily.

55 minutes later in Alison's bedroom.

"Em, are you horny?" says Alison.

"No, but you can probably make me horny." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Cool. Let me try." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Emily in a childish voice.

"Mmm, this will be sexy." says Alison in a soft erotic tone.

Alison gently rub Emily's C-cup boobs through the fabric of Emily's purple t-shirt.

"Ali, your hands are magic. You have a sexy touch." says Emily.

"Thanks, baby." says Alison.

"Oh...mmmm, touch me like that. Nice. Sexy." moans Emily.

"I love the shape of your boobs." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You're welcome, baby." says Alison.

"Now it's my turn to touch your boobs." says Emily.

Alison smile and stop touching Emily's boobs.

Emily wink sexy at Alison and then starts to gently rub Alison's boobs through the red fabric of Alison's tank top.

"Awww, mmmm...yes, touch me, Emily. It feels very erotic." moans Alison.

"So sexy." says Emily in a warm sweet voice.

"You like my boobs?" says Alison with a cute smile.

"I love them." says Emily. "They are sexy."

"Cool." says Alison as she pull off her tight black latex pants.

"Oh, someone's horny." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Mmm, me is horny too." says Emily.

"I'm gonna check if you are." says Alison.

Alison gently slide her right hand down into Emily's pants and wrap her fingers around Emily's cock.

Emily's cock is hard.

"Wow! You're totally horny." says Alison.

"I told you so." says Emily with an adorable childish voice.

Emily stop playing with Alison's boobs.

"You want me to fuck your pussy?" says Emily as she pull off her pants.

"Yes, please." says Alison.

"Cute." says Emily.

Alison place herself on her back on the bed.

Emily slowly and gently goes on top of Alison and push her cock into Alison's soft pussy.

"Sexy. Cute. Nice." mumbles Emily with a smile as she starts to fuck Alison at a slow erotic speed.

"Yeah!" moans Alison.

"Ali, your pussy is so soft and warm. It gives my cock a hug." moans Emily.

"Awww, really?" moans Alison.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Emily.

"That's so sexy." moans Alison.

"Yeah." moans Emily.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum deep into Alison's pussy.

"Yeah! Cum in me!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Ali my baby. Good girl. Just cum like that for your Emily." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Yes." whisper Alison.

"This was very good. I've never produced so much cum before." says Emily. "Is it really okay that I fuck you without comdom?"

"Sure it is. You have no STD and I can't get preggo 'cause I use pills so you can cum in me as much as you want to, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Oh, cool." says Emily.

"Yeah, very erotic." says Alison.

"I hope your parents didn't hear us fucking..." says Emily.

"Don't worry. Mom and dad are probably busy being mad at each other so they are unlikely to have noticed anything." says Alison.

"What you wanna do now?" says Emily.

"We can watch a movie." says Alison.

"Like a chick flick?" says Emily.

"More like a porn movie." says Alison. "I have some good pornos."

Alison open a secret hatch in the floor and pull out a box of porn DVDs.

"You can decide which one we are gonna watch. If you don't know which movie to go for, simply let your cock do the thinking." says Alison.

Emily look through the movies and soon finds one with a sexy blonde pornstar on the cover. Emily's cock goes hard so she pick that movie.

"I was kinda wishing you'd pick that one, Emily." says Alison. "Does the pornstar remind you of me huh?"

"Yeah, a bit. She's a sexy blonde, just like you." says Emily.

Emily put the disc into the DVD-player.

Alison grab the remote and press play.

The blonde pornstar from the cover, appear on the screen. She only wear a tight pink lace push-up bra and black leather G-string.

"Awww, my pussy is so wet." says the blonde pornstar in a sexy slutty voice.

"She sound like you." says Emily.

"Yeah, sort of..." says Alison with a tiny smile.

"Ali, she could be you when you are 21 years old." says Emily.

"She's actually only 18." says Alison. "Her name's Tessa Jones."

"Oh, okay." says Emily.

"Do you think she's sexy?" says Alison.

"Yeah, but not as sexy as you." says Emily.

"Mmm, me like that." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Cute." says Emily in a soft adorable voice.

"You're cute, baby Em." says Alison.

"So are you." says Emily.

Emily suddenly notice that her pants are still down.

"Oppss!" says Emily as she blush hard and quickly pull her pants up.

"Awww, too bad, Em. You should have kept your cock out in the open." says Alison with a fake pout of sadness.

"Maybe I should..." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Ali, you're so much fun." says Emily.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

"Girls, are you okay in there? I heard som weird sounds." says Mrs DiLaurentis' voice from out in the hallway.

"Mood-killer..." mumbles Alison in slight anger as she get up from the bed and walk over to the door.

Emily turn off the porn.

Alison unlocks and opens the door.

"Mom..." says Alison.

"Alison, are you girls watching forbidden TV in here?" says Mrs DiLaurentis in a hard mature tone.

"No, we were watching a horror movie, that's the sound you heard." says Emily.

"Okay. I understand." says Mrs DiLaurentis with a friendly smile.

Mrs DiLaurentis walk away.

Alison close and lock the door again.

"Turn the porn back on, sweetie." says Alison, all seductive and slutty.

"Yes, baby." says Emily with a cute smile.

Emily grab the remote and turn the porn back on.

Alison return to her place on the bed.

"My mom's such a damn freakin' mood-killer. We who had such a nice erotic moment in here and then she totally mess it up." says Alison.

"I think I can return us to the moment." says Emily as she place her hand on Alison's knee and then lean over and kiss Alison on the neck.

Then they look towards the TV screen and see Tessa Jones using a big red dildo in her pussy.

"Do you ever do that?" says Emily.

"Mmm, sometimes." says Alison.

Alison and Emily are now 100 % back in their erotic moment again as if the unwanted break caused by Alison's mom didn't happen.

"Is you pussy wet, Ali...?" says Emily.

"Well, it's getting wet, for sure." says Alison.

"Cute." says Emily.

"And you cock, is it hard...?" says Alison.

"Very close to it." says Emily.

"Awww, sexy." says Alison.

On the TV screen, Tessa is fucked doggy style by a black man.

"That guy has almost the same cock size as you, Em. You cock's slightly bigger than his." says Alison.

"No way!" says Emily. "It's not possible that my cock is bigger. Black men are always equipped."

"Sure, but so are you, baby Emily. I'm sure that you cock is almost 4 inches longer than that balck dude's." says Alison.

"You sure?" says Emily.

"100 %, Em." says Alison.

"I still find it hard to believe that I can have more cock than an adult black man." says Emily.

"Let's check once and for all then. How long's your cock, Emily?" says Alison. "I know you've measured it, just like boys do."

"12 honest inches." says Emily. "I know how lame it is to measure and all, but I had to so I knew what I was carrying around."

"Okay. That guy in the movie clearly has no more than 8 inches so you totally have a longer cock than him and yours is thicker too, really firm and powerful, just as I like it." says Alison.

"You're right. My cock is bigger." says Emily.

"Yay! My sexy Em has a huge beautiful cock." says Alison with a bright smile.

"Mhm." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Em, you are lucky. There's an x number of guys out there who'd kill to have a big cock like yours." says Alison.

"Does guys really wanna have big cock?" says Emily.

"Oh yeah! More or less every guy want that so they can give their girl a good fuck." says Alison.


	4. Chapter 4

"I had no idea. Cool." says Emily.

"Awww! My sexy cute baby Emily. I love you so much." says Alison.

"That's awesome and I love you too, Ali my beauty." says Emily.

Emily giggle and blush a bit.

"So adorable you are when ya giggle like that, Em." says Alison with a soft friendly tone.

"Thanks." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"No problem, sweetie." says Alison.

The next day.

Emily and Alison sit on a bench in the park when Paige walk up to them.

"Em, Ali...what's up?" says Paige with a friendly smile.

"Nothing special. Ali and I are just hanging out." says Emily.

"Oh, okay." says Paige.

"Mhm." says Alison.

2 months later in Alison's room.

"Aria, Hanna, Mona, Spencer and Paige...listen, me and Em has something we need to tell you girls." says Alison.

"Oh, what is it?" says Aria.

"Well, me and Em are dating and has done so for almost 3 months now." says Alison. "There's also someting more, something much more weird and I will let Emily tell you all herself. Em, your turn."

"Okay...go easy on me 'cause this is hard for me to reveal, but I also feel that I kinda have to. Since birth I've been different from other girls and no, not talking about the fact that I'm a lesbian. I have a..." says Emily.

"You have a what, Em?" says Hanna confused.

"I have a...a...a..." says Emily. "Damn! Let me show you."

Emily pull down her sweatpnats and show the other girls her cock.

"Holy shit, that's a cock. Is this for real...?" says Spencer.

"It is real." says Emily. "My cock is the reason why I started to wear baggy pants only after I turned 16. You see, before that, my cock was very tiny so I could hide it in tight pants, but when I became 16, suddenly my cock grew to full manly size so I switched to baggy full time so no one would find out that I have a cock instead of a pussy."

"Awww, Em! You could have told us, we're your best friends. We wouldn't have made fun of you, just the opposite." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. I'm glad you're so understanding." says Emily.

Emily pull her pants back up.

"If you don't like your cock, why haven't you had surgery to remove it, Emily?" says Spencer.

"I never said I don't love my cock. It's just been kinda embarrassing to have one since it stopped me from wearing panties and skinny jeans like any normal girl and so on and so on." says Emily.

"Em's cock is amazing. So much better than those I've had in me before." says Alison.

"What? You and Em have...had sex?" says Aria.

"Yeah, we have. Emily is so good at fucking my pussy." says Alison.

"Cool." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Han, do you like firm powerful cocks?" says Alison.

"Yeah, of course." says Hanna.

"Maybe you want Em to have sex with you..." says Alison.

"No, not really." says Hanna.

"Good 'cause I wouldn't have done that anyways." says Emily.

"Em, you're so damn sexy and cute." says Alison.

"So are you." says Emily.

"Ali is the most sexy girl of us all." says Hanna.

"Of course I am. Who could say no to such an erotic girl as me?" says Alison with a bright smile.

"Demi Fanning. She doesn't like blondes." says Hanna.

"And she's straight." says Aria.

"She's straight...? I always thought she was bi. She has the bi-vibe." says Hanna.

"She's absolutely totally straight. I know that she's got a crush on Mitch Crow." says Aria.

"That explains why she never hit on me even when she's drunk." says Hanna.

"Han, you're not gay." says Alison.

"I know, but I love when people flirt with me. Makes me feel erotic." says Hanna.

"I can understand that." says Alison.

The next day.

"Emily my love, we've been fuck-buddies for some time now, but we've not been on a true first date and now that we're open to the girls about our relationship and all, I thought we'd go on that first date tonight. So do you wanna go out with me?" says Alison.

"Awww, Ali, that sounds amazing. Yes, of course I wanna go out with you." says a very happy Emily.

"Sexy and cute. I'll see ya tonight at seven outside the Grille, baby Emily." says Alison, being just as happy as Emily is.

"I will be there on time, girlfriend." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says Alison.

"Yep!" says Emily.

Emily is very happy. She finally has Alison as her blonde sexy sweet girlfriend. Emily feel very lucky. Or more like the most lucky person on the entire planet.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it, the final chapter os this story. Leave a review and let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
